The Valerious Bloodline
by Lady16Darkness
Summary: Princess Anaya Katerina Valerious, last of the Royal Gypsy Valerious family. She has to fight Dracula and his brides but she developes feelings. Will she be killed or find happiness?
1. Chapter 1 Family honor

Alina is Dracula's second bride, she wears a amber gown similar to Aleera's outfit. Her hair was long wavy and brown eyes. She is French

Aria is Dracula's first bride though she was like a daughter to him than a bride, she wears a yellow outfit, similar to Marishka's and has hazel eyes and brown-blondish hair wavy long. She is Transylvanian

Raphael Madison is the elder brother of Victor Madison and has flaming-orange hair with green eyes. He is Hungarian

Victor Madison is the younger brother of Raphael Madison and has short black hair with blonde highlights with green eyes. He is Hungarian

Princess Anaya Katerina Valerious is last of the Royal Gyspy Valerious Family Line, she is Queen of Vaseria and the Gypsies, her outfit is exactly like Anna Valerious, she has long dark brown curly hair with deep brown eyes. She is Transylvanian

Chapter 1

Family line and hatred

Her family has been a big issue, as member of The Valerious Family, her grandmother, Queen Serena Valerious was the elder child (first daughter) of Boris Valerious,

She had been sent to a safehouse in Budapest in Hungary so she wouldn't be found by Dracula or his brides but she would spend her birthday with her whole family, she claimed the throne after the death of Dracula, her father Boris, her mother, and her two younger siblings, Prince Velkan and Princess Anna. Her grandmother carried on the Family Line, married a local villager and had a daughter named Princess Elena Anna Valerious, who after the death of her parents, took the throne and married a local villager and has a daughter, Princess Anya Katerina Valerious, herself, who is now the last living member of the Valerious family after her parents died.

Now, Anaya is the last of the Valerious Family and Dracula back. She has help from two beloved brothers who swore to protect her.

"Anaya, it's not your fault, you know….it's just….maybe she lost something precious" spoke Raphael Madison, her good friend and mentor, who taught her how to become a vampire hunter after the death of her parents. His brother, Victor Madison, sat in the library, reading the Valerious family line from the 'Valerious the elder to Anna Valerious then to Anaya Valerious', he been trying to find a way to kill Count Dracula but no success.

"I know….but you don't know what it's like to have an family…..who…..well…..have a evil ancestor who kills everyone you love and leaves you alone in the world, Raphael" Anaya said with tears in her eyes, remembering the horried deaths of her parents, her father who was ill while a dangerous disease attacked and he died from it with his wife and daughter at his side, he said before passing away that he loves his daughter and wife more than anything in the world. Anaya mother died after her father through years later.

Raphael hugged her, she would never forget it. He signed. She let the tears fall from her brown eyes.

_Tick_

_Tock_

Vladislaus Dragulia sat in his study, linked to his main library which he collected many books over the years due to his immortality. He was away from his brides for a break, Alina was the most whining bride he had, he hated it, though the other bride Aria were less whining and can be very sensitive.

A knock was on the dark brown door.

"Enter" he said, with a wave of his cold white skin hand. The door opened to a young woman with long brunette wavy hair and hazel eyes, she wore a yellow gypsy outfit, similar to Marishka's and she smiled to him after closing the door.

"Master?" she spoke, he smiled at the sight of her, his first new bride. She spoke

"Me, and Alina are going to feed, do you want anything, Master?" Dracula got up from his comfortable seat and walked towards his bride, placing his lips onto her forehead, their eyes closed for a second. He thought of Aria as a daughter more than a bride, she would make him smile while he wasn't in the mood, he cared for her.

They stood there for what seemed like forever, she broke away from him and kissed him on the cheek before leaving, closing the door behind her, Dracula stood there with his devious smirk.

"I can't believe it, No werewolves" Anaya spoke as she, Raphael and Victor walked back to the Valerious manor, they been hunting but nothing and they were so bored.

"VALERIOUS!" everyone looked up at the light grey skies, to see Dracula's brides, in their vampire bat forms, flying towards Anaya who was stunned. Raphael pulled out his shotgun and fired as Alina, who's in front, flew near Anaya who ran into her home to collect more ammunition, everyone ran to their house for safety, "Everybody inside!" she shouted and Victor aimed his crossbow at one of the brides, he fired and caught Alina in the left shoulder.

She flew upwards into the air where she remained airborne as Aria joined her, "Aria, kill the hunters but leave the Valerious woman because Master ordered it!" she said with her fangs enlengthened and her eyes amber, "Love too" Aria said with a hint of laughter before flying down with hopes of finding a sweet blooded person. Raphael kept shooting though he knew it wasn't enough but he just have to protect Anaya because he loves her, ever since he met her, he fell in love to her.

Anaya ran behind a person's house but then all of a sudden, a dead local villager body thrown to the ground behind her but she turned and anyone who ran that way followed her, "Run!" she shouted then another local villager's body was thrown at a local's roof which snapped, Alina and Aria flew round and flew straight after. Anaya was running out of breath but kept going, Victor reloaded and aimed before firing though he missed because Aria who just fed, let go of the villager and she then flew away quickly.

Raphael had to reload but had no ammunition, "Victor, got anymore ammo, brother?" he shouted though, Victor was on the other side of town square, all of the sudden, a bag was thrown at him however he caught it and reloaded quickly before Anaya came running out from a alley-way, the brides quickly refollowed her and she didn't stop as she felt the air around her move due to her running and the bullets flying pass her, then she jumped over a fruit stand and landed on her corset-stomach, with Alina grabbing and feeding on a local village farmer.

The sun came from behind the dark grey clouds, sun touching everything and slowly, Anaya stood up with aching all over due to running as she quickly regained her breath, Raphael and Victor reunited and looking over to Anaya who saw shotgun shells in the wooden stand, "The sun" she said as everyone moved from their safe homes. Raphael turned around, alerted as he heard something from the well, he slowly moved towards it with her grabbing a silver large hook from the ground, they each took a step towards the well before climbing the steps, they stopped to look at each other then looked down alert with nothing but water dripping and darkness covered everywhere.

"Erm...Brother?" the sun was covered by the grey clouds and shadow covered the village, Victor looked at the sky and out of nowhere Alina flew upwards, fast, she grabbed Anaya by her left foot with her right wrist/hand and Alina looked down as Raphael was flung to the floor and she spoke "Do you like to fly, Anaya!" she flapped her big grey wings and moved behind the house as cover as Raphael got to his foot. Anaya grabbed her flick-up knife from her boot and flicked it up before slicing her foot which blood began to bleed which caused her to fling her forwards where Aria grabbed her after she did a upside-down front flip in the air and Aria grabbed her by her right foot with left foot. She gasped as she flew higher before Victor aimed his crossbow at Aria's ankle which caused her to gasp out loud and let go of Anaya.

She hit the roof hard before slicing down with trying to gasp a something to stop then she grabbed the pipe as she hanged over the edge. Alina flew, angrily, towards Raphael and Victor because of the injury that Aria sustained, this made her mad, Anaya got into a couching position and backflipped to a enormous tree however she hit the tree with her forehead that caused a dark purple bruise to appear with her veins throbbing blue, before falling to the dirty ground but the brown large tree-branches broke her fall and landed on her feet with catching her breath and whipping her dark natural brown curly hair back. Alina then felt Raphael bullets pierce her skin but only a inch as she fell through a local's house, in her vampire grey bat form.

Moments later

Anaya ran into the local's house, she locked the door shut with a lock at the top, she turned around as she gasped to meet Alina vampiric face who was allowing her fangs enlengthened much longer while her eyes became much brighter as she heard Anaya's heart beat pretty fast. Anaya began to catch her breath, her breaths were becoming very fast, finally she spoke "Hello Anaya" before crawling across the ceiling then dropping to transform from her demon for to her human form, her amber gown surrounding her, flowing outwards with her long brown hair flowing behind her, half pulled up to clear her face and show off her beauty.

"Nice to see you to, Alina" Anaya said with her chest heaving up and down.

Meanwhile

"Did I do something to you in the past life? Alina?" Anaya spoke as she backaway with fear dwelling up in her and she felt Alina follow, everystep repeated. "Don't play coy with me, Princess" the vampire said with her eyes turning Amber as the same colour of her gown, her heals making noise with everystep.

Anaya turned around brutally with her breath caught in her throat, she torn the door from the with force as she broke the lock and Alina appeared on the other side of the door, in front of Anaya "I know what lurks in your lusting heart" the vampire responded as she confronted the princess and finally she spoke "I hope you have a heart, Alina, because someday someone going to drive a stake through it" and with that Alina then raised her left arm and it connected to Anaya's left cheek as she was thrown outside, smashing the wooden window and backflipping onto her feet before getting up and running off.

They both breathed, moving closer to the barn where apparently the other bride is hiding, the villagers ran from the hiding place where they ran for their lives. Raphael let out a shaking breath before all of a sudden, out of nowhere she flew outwards, breaking the wood as if nothing and the force forced them onto the ground, onto their backs with gasping in pain. Aria flew upto an house with a little balancal, she landed as she shapedshifted into her human form from her demon form, her wings turned to her flowing long yellow/white sleeves and her yellow/white trouses covering her legs and an yellow/white bra-like-top attached to her long sleeves which was telling everyone she a gypsy.

She flung a arrow from her ankle to the ground, as her wound healed due to having fed on two people's sweet blood. She smiled with her fangs showing and Victor struggling to move due to a bruise and cut on his leg while Raphael eyed her, Victor tried to throw something but Alina caught it, she recognize it, _holy water_ and then throwned it into the well as she knew what it was before shouting "Stop your teasing, Aria and finish them" before then flying off , Aria smiled at the two men with her teeth fully shown and eyes completely bright yellow. Victor shouted "The Church!"

Later on

_Quickly _

_Hurry _

She ran straight into the local Vaseria inn/bar, the tables were on the floor and the chairs spread out, she gasped to see the vampire while there laid a dead local villager body, spread out on the flat table. Alina held a glass in her left hand with blood, "_must be from that dead poor villager"_ she thought, her fingers touch the man's neck gracefully as blood spilled onto the table.

"Thirty years old...perfectly aged" she spoke as she felt the blood spread throughout her undead body, Anaya turned to run back the way she came but in a instant, the vampire stood directly in front of her with sipping the blood before throwing it behind her as she confronted the princess. Every step copied and movement impossible without keeping her heart calm though she struggled because her fear of vampires since she was a child, "Last of the Valerious Family" the cold vampire said as she finally cornered her.

Raphael began to run to get his weapon, though she was there already, too fast and with one hit, he was thrown into a local's house, food stand and the roof of the house before collapsing to the ground with breaths of air escaping his body. Aria flew straight into the air, laughter filling everywhere while she enjoyed the moment however she heard him get up, grab his weapon then run to the church before Aria gasped and flew fast as she could though she knew it wasn't enough.

Anaya threw her right fist at the bride but she caught it and forced her to kneel on her knees, she smirked evilly as she finally had one of her wishes come true, the princess kneel to her enemy and was forced to look up into the cold evil eyes of Dracula bride. She moved the curly hair of the princess from her baring neck which she could tell was pumping the delicious pure blood around her young body_, "The Last Valerious blood, I wonder what it taste like?"_ she thought. Aria was so close and her claws out and sharp as she finally reached the hunter but he had already dipped his shotgun into the church bowl of holy water before turning around to the full body of Dracula bride however at the same moment Alina leaned into the princess neck with eyes Amber and teeth fully sharp as finally Anaya accepted her fate and bore her neck open to invite her death. "Finally, I get first _Bite!_" she said.

"No!" Aria screamed as one of Raphael's holy water blessed bullet pierced her foot but luckily she used her fast reflexes then she hit the top of the church, before flying off. Alina felt her sister's pain spread throughout her undead body who then let go her, the Valerious princess, go brutally before shapeshifting into her vampire demon form, she snarled viciously at Anaya who stood up and leaned against the wall, as Alina then smashed through the roof and the wood before flying her sister back to their master for help.

Raphael sat on the church steps, catching his breath, Victor grabbed his hat and dusted it off for dirt and muck before sliding his black hat on his head. All the villagers came out from their homes, whispers and shouts, finally now a large massive group, "Where our princess?!" one shouted, everybody nodded and then the crowed opened to see their princess walk towards the church, her cloths rustled and hair messy while couple of bruises and cuts on her body.

"I'm here" she said before standing next to her good friends, Victor and Raphael Madison.


	2. Chapter 2 Coronation

Anaya in not like Anna Valerious, she compassionate and affectionate, is adoring, admiring and warm, sensitive, sympathetic, kind-hearted, loving, caring, gentle and romantic.

Anaya's hair colour is not red or orange, dark or light

Chapter 2

Can they say the same?

Aria was in her room, sleeping from what happened today though she drank blood which healed her deadly wound after Dracula removed the blessed arrow from her ankle which she was in great amount of pain, while Alina was with their master, Dracula who was completely upset about how his bride Aria was injured by the Madison brothers, he growled and roared.

"Why can't they just leave us alone? We never kill more than our fill and less than our share. Can they say the same?!" Dracula said with hatred and sorrow as he walked towards Alina who stood up-side down on the ceiling of his bedroom chamber, her hair and earrings was up-side down while her gown wasn't and her face was nothing, "That's why it's important to be finished with that Valerious Princess woman before she destroys what we been living for!" he continued on as he walked up the wall of his bedroom chamber towards his bride Alina, who was still upset of her sister, Aria getting hurt by that hunter. "There, There, my dear we will have our revenge or rather find another new bride" this caught Alina off guard.

"What?!" she asked in surprise, "Is it that Princess woman?!"

"Have you no heart, Master?" she told Dracula, with a hurt expression on her face which is understood because why would their master want another new bride?

"I have no heart!" Dracula shouted out loud before jumping to the ground of his room, in front of his coffin, "I feel no love... nor fear... nor joy... nor sorrow! I am... hollow. And I will live... _forever_" Alina spoke out to her master with sure answer, "Oh my lord, it is not so bad" then all of an sudden, Dracula started to laugh which all of his servants, Dwergi's began to wonder if their master finally lost it which they agreed but changed their opinions when he spoke with his well-known smirk.

"I'm at war with the world and every living soul in it! But soon the final battle will begin, I must find out who our new visitors are" Dracula said happily, as then silhouette of an giant wolf stood up behind an dirty drapes, with an long chain wrapped around its neck as it growled and roared, this caught his attention and he looked the captured wolf "We may have to create a aperitif of him but now, we must deal with the theses' people"

"No!" Alina shouted before floating down to the ground from the ceiling, with her gown and hair getting rustled from the force, "Master, they hurted Aria and this was ordered by the Valerious Princess" she continued as she slowly walked towards Dracula who listened to her, "That Princess doesn't deserve to Live!" Dracula then roared horribly at her with his fangs and teeth sharpened while his face became more of his true form bat features with his blue eyes very light colour which caused his bride Alina to gasped in fear and hide from him, shaking as she trembled, Dracula stopped and held out his hand to her

"No, No, No, Come, Do not fear me, everyone else fears me, Not my brides" he said as Alina approached in, slowly, before taking his hand and caressing him before shouting out to his servants, "All of you, let the wolf go to the village!" and with that he and Alina floated or glided backwards until she and him froze in ice though enhanced in size.

Dracula knew tomorrow would be the princess's coronation into a queen and he would be there to give his congratulations to her.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile in the Valerious Castle

"I can't believe it, Raphael just ran off and we don't know!" she said angrily as she and her friend, Victor walked into the armory room, the rooms was cozy and warm with the candles all giving light so they could see everything while the windows were closed, Anaya walked to the table, near sword table and placed her sword, pistol and long non-flick able knife onto the table before picking up her flick-up knife and placing it in her left high heel boot prior to putting her foot back onto the floor.

"Well...I don't know why he's been like this? You see, when we came to Vaseria, we were attacked by a werewolf and we manage to kill it though I believe my brother was bitten by it meaning he scared and wants to hide it" Victor said as he leaned against a wall while speaking towards Anaya who was completely tired from the fight with Dracula's brides, man they are really strong.

"He needs to be convinced that he's not alone and we here for him" Anaya said with passion, she already lost her parents, she not going to lose her friends as well to Dracula. "Don't forget that you have a coronation towards, My Queen?" Victor said with an look in his eyes which shows he playing and she nodded, she felt really tired and stiff; perhaps a bath would help her, so she said goodnight to Victor before leaving the arsenal room, heading towards the hall where the large staircase was, she climbed the flight of steps before walking to her bedroom chamber then opening her double access and after that closing them, she walks to other side of her room where she opens an dark entrance where she turns the tap for hot and cold followed by stripping off her clothes, her white blouse, black corset, long over-knee thigh-length black high heel boots, long black riding trousers and her upper chest dark purple jacket and her black cotton ornament even her prized silver cross necklace which fell to the earth last.

She tuned the both plug off before the water could spill over the side, the bath was long enough to touch the both opposite walls and made of harden enamel which is very strong as much as necessary to fit about up to three people, she dipped her bare foot in, feeling the water just right and then she sat on the edge as she slid her other bare foot into the warm water before sliding her full body in even her head underneath the dampen prior to submerging as her thrust her skull out from the water. She leaned against the bottom of the bath in a lounge position; Anaya grabbed her soap which smelt of apple and fresh air before sinking it in water and then rubbing it gently all over her body which meant her legs, feet, arms, hands, stomach, back shoulders, chest, neck, face and ears. Anaya then dived back underside as the soap washed off her body before submerging with her head popping from the water, she grabbed a bottom of bathe which had fragrance of blackberry, she squeezed some onto her naked hand before plunging beneath the water then rasping it into her curly hair, managing to get every inch of her hair in an slow gentle rhythm before splashing water over it, rinsing out the shampoo, before dipping her full head underneath, rubbing the substance out before remembering.

She leaned back into the relax pose, Anaya remembers her mother, late Queen Elena Anna Valerious, cleansing her hair when she a little girl, when her mother was alive and Queen of Gypsies including Vaseria, she would sit and listen to the stories of the monsters that lurked through the night and stalked people, her mother told her.

Today she's a princess and tomorrow, she a queen, of not only the gypsies but Vaseria as well.

The Coronation Day,

Anaya woke up with her nervous going off abit but she shook them as she concentrate on something else, she got up and walked to her coronation gown that belonged to her late mother, the gown was white with an simple under-chest corset that is blended into the gown and it had embroidery patterns on the arms, collar, neck and shoulder-blades area also a small cloak, floor-length, under her left armpit which went around her whole back to her other right armpit, the lower part was made of faintly silk underneath and on top, soft simple fabric material with the lower part reaching to floor length and finally the shoes were very similar to her other black shoes but ankle length instead and small laces and made for running as well as walking. She put the gown on with help of her two servants who did up her corset for her, her long dark natural brown curly hair was brushed with a comb with gentle pull to get the knots out from her hair due to not brushing her hair after her bath the night before, then being arrange to flowed down her back.

She tied her silver cross around her neck before she left her bedroom to go downstairs whilst being careful of her gown which has been in her family for two generations and now it's her. Victor and Raphael was at the bottom, holding in Victors left arm were her long knee-length fur coat which is black fur and brown material, in Raphael's right arm, her black cotton gloves, once she reached the bottom, Victor and Raphael bowed to her before helping her into her coat and getting her some breakfast, toast and jam which are her favourite to satisfy her hunger.

All the villagers had everything set up, ready for the coronation of their royal gypsy princess who would become their beloved queen, the weather was very cold but nothing they can't handle due to them being use to the cold and luckily not windy or else everything would be ruined.

"Oh god" Anaya said as she felt a gush of wind blow into her face, giving her shivers before she pulled her coat around her much closer, giving her warmth, she watched everyone walk into the church where everyone became hot. She arrived at the church double metal-coat-wood-doors; she walked down the aisle, with her two good friends sitting in the very front row, with her gown trailing after her and her cross shinnying with beaming the light off while bouncing and her heels clicking against the harden ground.

She stopped in front of the local priest, Father Quincey, he waved his old saggy hands to everyone who sat down, and he turned to his assistant who holding a golden mace with white diamonds and a golden spectre with undersized diamonds on around the top. He turned back to her, speaking, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate our princess's coronation into a queen which we all know she do her very best as ruler just like her late mother" everyone nodded, Anaya smiled.

The father carried on as Anaya vowed to do what she'll do, she holding a mace and a spectre in her left and right, on her head resting is her crown with diamonds and within an hour, there she stood, Queen Anaya Katerina Valerious of the Gypsies and Vaseria in her elegant dress, with in front of her is her people who now respect her more than before, the villagers stood up and clapped.

In the background, stood Count Vladislaus Dragulia with an smirk on his masterpiece lips, "Congratulations, you're Highness" he watched her as she gave the mace and spectre back to the priest before walking down the aisle to the dual doors where people holding an celebration for their ruler, Victor and Raphael stood next to her as everyone walked out from the cathedral to the town where music playing and laughter spreading around.

Dracula stays in the shadows, admiring Anaya as she smiled with her heart and watching her as she dances with an villager and one of her friends, Richard instead of Victor who giving his brother one moment with her. Dracula left within an instant and Anaya enjoyed the rest of the evening with her friends and people.


End file.
